Possibilities 2
by Devaki Faolan
Summary: These possibilities of persalle might be a little to strong to label as T
1. Glasses

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar. I mostly just wanted to get all my started stories out there. let me know if you want any continued. I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading to care for more.

Sonja was sitting at her desk when chris got to work. She said morning and he answered in kind, but she noticed he didn't look over at her. He also went straight into the kitchen. Curious she grabbed her coffee mug and followed him.

"So how was your weekend?" She asked him.

"Eh, alright I guess." He answered his head in the fridge. Since he didn't take cream in his coffee she wasn't sure what he was doing. "How about you?"

"Can't complain, just relaxed at home with a book." She said moving into his space so she could get the almond milk that she used as creamer.

He turned to look at her then finally and her jaw dropped. He had glasses? Since when did chris wear glasses? God he was sexy as hell already, and you had to add glasses. The wire rimmed kind that you could almost look past, but on certain people just amped up their sex appeal.

"Hey guys, coffee ready?" Gregorio asked.

Not sure her mouth would work Sonja just nodded, before pouring some of her milk into her mug and following chris to the coffee pot. Not noticing their weirdness Gregorio got her coffee and went back to the squad room.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Sonja asked him. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, she was having a problem just trying not to drool.

"For years, but I usually wear contacts. They messed up my order though, so for a little while I just have these." He answered gesturing to his glasses. "Hey I wanted to ask if maybe we could grab a bite and talk."

"About?" She asked defensively.

"Pride asked us to talk Sonja."

"And we did."

"And I knew what that talk meant but now I don't. I'm sorry but I need another one."

"When, um do your contacts come in?" She asked hopefully. Looking away not wanting him to see her lusting after him, at least because of something as dumb as glasses.

"Next week or two." He gave her an odd look but answered her question.

Crap she thought, no way she'd be able to put off the talk that long. But she wasn't sure she could resist the glasses. "I, um, ok I guess." She stuttered.

Chris beamed at her and she nearly melted right there. She wasn't going to make it until he got his contacts back. It had barely been ten minutes.

"Are you ok?" He asked her concerned she was looking kinda flushed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonja said, and after pouring her coffee nearly ran back to her desk.

Chris watched her go confused. That was not normal Sonja behavior. Well it was, up until she saw his glasses. then he was sure she was just trying and failing to be nice. He looked like an idiot in the stupid things. She had even asked when he was going to get his contacts back, she must really not like them. Too bad he couldn't use his gun or drive without them or he would just take them off.

The day was quiet, no new cases came up. Sonja seemed to be avoiding being close to him. Unless they were both at their desks, she avoided being in the same room as him for long. Are glasses really that terrible?

They were getting ready to leave and Sonja looked like she was going to bolt. Chris managed to catch her in the parking lot. "Hey, we didn't catch a case. Why not have that talk?" He asked even though he was pretty sure the glasses were going to kill his chances. She shrugged not looking up at him. "Where do you want to go?" And again she shrugged. "My choice. ok." He answered and opened the door of his truck for her.

He gave in as he pulled into his driveway and asked, "are the glasses really that bad, that you can't even look at me?"

Sonja let out a bark of laughter, "that is not even close to right. Why are we at your house?" She asked finally turning to look at him.

"You didn't seem to care so I figured I'd make us dinner and we could talk. This will be quieter than some bar and more private than a restaurant." He said with a shrug. She looked a little panicked though, and he wondered if this had been the right choice.

Sonja put together salads and with his help found plates and silverware to set the table. She kept an inner monologue running that she was ok, she would just eat and leave. Just because she was alone with him and he was sexy, and funny, and sweet, and caring, and her list went on, didn't mean anything. They could eat like friends, talk, and then she would leave before she put her heart in danger. But she wasn't being honest with herself and as she sat down across from him she realized her heart was already gone to his goofy little grins and his overbearing ways, like bringing her to his house for a chat.

"I want us to be honest here Sonja. I want to try at whatever is here with us. What do you want?" He told her honestly after he had taken a bite or two of his pasta, looking up at her.

"Could you take the damn glasses off?" She burst out instead of answering him. Having a hard time not cozying up to him like a contented dog looking for belly rubs.

Chris looked hurt but he did as she asked, putting them down on the table. "Why do they bother you so much?" He asked quietly, no longer looking at her.

"You are hot enough, add glasses and I can't think." She admitted and his head whipped up surprised.

"You like the glasses?" He asked her, and she blushed and looked away. Chris filed that away for later use, but for now he'd leave them off because she asked him to. "Ok, so back to my question. I want to try us, what about you?"

"I'm going to claim duress of having to spend all day with you and the glasses." She answered, ducking her head.

"I can put them back on. I want an actual answer on this Sonja." He warned one hand reaching for the glasses he had put aside.

"Don't chris please?" She asked him looking back up. She honestly looked scared.

"What's wrong Sonja?" He asked her.

"Yes, let's try us ok, just don't put those back on tonight." She was looking panicked and he didn't understand.

"Ok I can do that until I have to take you home but I need them to drive. Can you tell me what has you so scared?" He asked her trying to be gentle.

"I just think that we'd move too fast for me if you have them on." She admitted.

Chris blinked at her and grinned. "Like them that much huh?" He asked her. "Ok, I can do that. Want to watch a movie after dinner?"

"I, um, sure." She answered still blushing.

They settled on the newest avengers movie. He made popcorn even though they just ate, hoping she would sit next to him to share the it. She did and he smiled happily, content that they were finally going to give them a shot.

After the movie was done she suggested watching standup. thinking she'd didn't want to leave yet but she might not be able to stay up the whole length of another movie.

"Who do you like?" He asked her, happy she didn't want to leave yet.

"How about Trevor Noah?"

"Sure." He said not having heard of him before but not wanting to debate about something trivial. Not when he would be watching her more than the screen anyway. He pulled it up on Netflix and they sat and laughed together for a little while.

Sonja could feel him watching her so she bumped her shoulder into his, trying to get him to knock it off. He wrapped his arm around her though and while she had noticed she wasn't cold earlier his heat wrapped around her now. She smiled liking that and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him rest his head against hers, that was the last thing she remembered as she fell asleep snuggled close, warm and content.

Chris woke the next morning surprised to be sitting up. Why was he on the couch? But then he realized someone's head was in his lap. And he remembered Sonja had come over. He stroked a finger over her cheek wondering when he fell so hard for her. Just having her here with him made him happier than he had been in a long time. He moved his hand to her shoulder and laid his head back content and slid back into sleep.

Sonja woke up thinking her pillow smelled like chris, sort of fresh and woodsy. She wondered where her blankets went and reached a hand out to pull them back to her and encountered the back of the couch. This also made a hand slip down off her shoulder and land on her breast. She tried to remember where she was, why was she on a couch with someone else? Chris and the glasses, the movie and standup. She hadn't gone home! Oh god Gregorio was going to be a pain about that, especially because she hadn't said she was going out much less staying over. It was just common courtesy to let your roommate know these things. She covered her face with a hand and let out a disgusted moan.

"I um, I realize you might not currently know where your head is. But, um you may want to not make that particular noise again, and maybe stop moving around so much." Chris said his voice husky. He noticed where his hand was then and moved it, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She moved her hand and blinked up at him confused. Then she realized she was looking up at him. She bolted up right and across the couch.

"I didn't say you had to leave." He pouted at her giving her really good sad puppy eyes. He had enjoyed having her lay on him, no matter how innocently.

She was picturing that face with the glasses on and she moaned again. Covering her blushing face.

"Everything ok, city mouse?" He asked reaching out a hand to move a lock of hair behind her ear.

She was surprised at the contact but leaned into his hand when he caressed her cheek as he pulled away. "Yeah, you really need to get some contacts though."

"I don't have them on." He stated confused.

"The damage is already done. I have the image in my head now. I have to text Gregorio let her know I'm ok. I'm an awful roommate, didn't even let her know I was out last night much less that I might stay over, not that I really planned on that." She said getting up to grab her phone off the coffee table that was just out of reach.

'Hey, T. Sorry I didn't let you know I was going out last night. I didn't mean to spend the night. Fell asleep watching a movie. Can you toss my extra go bag in your car?'

'Omg, Sonj! I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here! Raised eyebrow, you planning on staying there today too?'

'Lol, I don't know, but if I do then I might need some clean clothes for work if a case comes up. I'll let you know this time if I'm going to spend the night.'

'So who is he? Is it someone I know? Is he hot? Come on I need details!'

'Very hot, and a great pillow.'

'Just a pillow? :(' Sonja laughed seeing her response making chris wonder what they were saying to each other.

'For right now, yep. My choice though. I know he'd have been up for it ;). Woke up this morning with my head in his lap.'

'Honestly I have never not slept with a guy and still found out about his junk. You never did say if I knew them...'

'That's because it was our first date and I'm not ready to share with the class every detail of my life.'

'You'll let me meet him though right? Can't have my roomy with some nut job.' Sonja laughed out loud covering her mouth, thinking if she only knew.

'Well pretty sure not a nut job but you know some guys go crazy after you sleep with them so I'll reserve judgement on that. See you later.'

"So how did Gregorio take you spending the night?" Chris asked when she put her phone down, his face blank. Worried about Sonja's reaction to the team finding out.

"She said just warn her next time she was worried." Sonja answered wondering what was up.

"No jab about us sleeping together?" He asked surprised.

"Well I didn't tell her who I was with. We just had our first date. What if we don't work?" His face fell and she wondered if she shouldn't have said that to him. But he wanted honest. "This is new for me, chris. I wasn't joking when I said I was scared of what would happen. What if pride finds out and breaks us up as partners? What if something happens to one of us? What if headquarters finds out will one of us have to quit or transfer? What happens if this goes places too? I mean we start sleeping together I could get pregnant, and we both have a dangerous job. we could both die, and leave that baby alone? who would watch them during the day?" Chris grabbed her and kissed her just trying to stop the word flow.

"Hey city mouse. I'm here, all in on us no matter what happens. Pride finds out and splits us up. That sucks but I'd trust pride to have your back. Would you trust Gregorio with mine? We could always get hurt no matter if we were together or not. There isn't a written rule about agents on the same team dating so I doubt headquarters could do anything much less make one of us quit. And I'm sorry but I'd love to have a baby. I know if something happened to us my mom would take care of it. She probably would be on the first flight here if she found out I got someone pregnant. She'd move in an instant to have a grand baby to care for." Sonja turned white and he forced her head between her knees. "Breathe Sonja. You brought it up I was trying to make you feel better not worse. We were talking hypothetical baby. I didn't mean that I wanted to have one right now. I meant in the future it could be a possibility."

After a bit She tapped his arm letting him know she was ready to try and sit back up now. He was sitting on the floor in front of her looking up at her worried. She leaned down and kissed him, Surprising him.

"I'm sorry. Honestly I'm not usually this much of a crazy person." She said with a self deprecating laugh. But that made her laugh harder thinking about Gregorio wanting to make sure chris wasn't a nut job, when it was her that was the nut job. At his curious look she explained about the texts.

"I'm glad she wants to look out for you. But I'm fairly sure that after years of being my partner that you would know if I was a nut job as she put it."

"You are, but I kinda like it." She said with a smile relaxing back into the couch.

Chris moved around so his back was resting between her legs and turned the standup they had been watching back on and fast forwarded to where he last remembered seeing. Once he had it started he rested his head on her knee. He wasn't sure if she wanted to stay but he wasn't ready to let her leave. He was starting to think she was going to be like a drug for him. The more he had the more he wanted.

She moved forward on the couch, trying to make the fact that he was between her legs more comfortable then having her legs stretched fully open around his shoulders. It meant that the back of his head was practically touching her and her legs were hanging down into his lap. Chris rubbed her feet liking being able to touch her. She was playing with his hair absentmindedly. And her imagination ran with that she could see him turning and facing her with a wicked grin on his face. Until she realized he had paused the standup, and was starting to actually turn around she was having fun day dreaming about what would happen next. She was nearly panting and her whole body felt flushed when he looked at her.

His grin was there just like she knew it would be. Then his tongue came out to wet his lips before he said, "so I have a question, should I go grab the glasses?" He asked winking at her. Thinking that was going to be his way of covertly asking for sex.

"I, um...?" Was all she could get out because he had made her think of him looking at her from between her legs with the damn glasses on.

Chris started massaging her legs, slowly starting at her ankles and working his way up. He hit a spot behind her knees that made her moan, and he wished she didn't have pants on so he could find it with his mouth too. He kept to the outside of her thighs trying to not influence her choice too much.

"Chris, I..." she started blushing but was too shy to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

He started working his way back down her legs avoiding the spot he had hit earlier. Back at her ankle he took one foot in his lap and started rubbing it. After a few minutes he switched to the other, just waiting for her to tell him what she wanted here.

She watched him being patient, making this her choice, but still caring for her. She tried again, "chris, I think that you, um should maybe get them."

He looked up at her his eyes serious. "That doesn't sound very confident. I don't want you to regret anything with us Sonja. Either you are sure that's what you want or it doesn't happen, yet at least." He told her letting go of her foot and moving back out of touching range. He was pretty sure if he stayed where he could reach her he would keep touching her but he needed to stop and let her think.

She blinked at him in surprise, and shivered at the sudden loss of contact. "I'm just not great at talking about this. I said what I wanted." She told him.

"Do you really want me to get the glasses?" He asked a grin on his face.

"Well maybe not, we could keep the lights..." she started. She stopped when he was suddenly on his knees right in front of her.

He took her jaw in his hand and asked her while watching her eyes, "why would you want the lights off, and me half blind?" She blushed hard, and just worked her jaw unable to find words to answer him. "Sonja Percy you had better be joking. Honestly woman you have the most perfect body I have ever seen. Don't try to hide that. The dark is all fine for a middle of the night wake up and have sex again but no, you go in there intending on sleeping with me and that light is going to be on. And damn it I'm getting the glasses, because I want to see every beautiful part of you clearly." He walked away and she stared after him open mouthed.

She blinked unable to form thoughts other than yummy when he came back with the glasses on and his shirt mysteriously gone.

"Your choice." He said again standing at the other end of the couch.

Slowly she stood and walked over to him. She stretched up on tip toes pulling him down for a kiss. Her hands went to the back of his head holding him to her until she needed to breathe. When she let him go he started kissing his way along her jaw. She tilted her head letting have access to her neck. She moaned when he nibbled right behind her ear, grabbing his hips for support.

His hands moved to her butt and lifted her up. She squeaked and wrapped herself around him like she thought he was going to drop her. But he just calmly walked to his bedroom continuing to nibble, kiss, and lick her neck.

He set her down next to the bed and pulled her shirt off over her head, and quickly followed it with her bra. He stopped then to admire her before moving his hands to her jeans. Once he had her naked he picked her up again and gently laid her in the middle of his big bed. He lost his jeans but kept his boxers for right now. He crawled over to her until he could kiss her, his body lined up with hers making them both moan as his length touched her through his boxers. Chris kissed his way down her body until he was laying between her legs grinning up at her.

"You seemed to enjoy my head between your legs earlier. Was this what you were thinking about?" He asked before lowering his mouth to her. Sonja couldn't take her eyes off him, and he watched her enjoying her reaction to him, until he had her writhing on the bed underneath him. When she calmed he grinned up at her kissing the inside of her thighs watching her shiver in pleasure. "More?" He asked her enjoying watching her come down from the high.

She pulled on his arm wanting him up by her. He moved as she had asked kissing his way back up her body. "You want more?" He asked her after kissing her long and hard. She nodded but he shook his head, "out loud." He said. He laughed when she growled at him.

She reached over and opened his side table drawer rummaging around in it before handing him a condom. His eyebrows rose and he gave it back to her. Sonja looked at him not understanding.

"What?" She asked him her voice wavering, thinking he was turning her down.

Her face had fallen and chris quickly kissed her. "No sonj. I wanted you to put it on me. Show me, if you can't say it that you want this as much as I do. I told you I wanted us, I meant that. Why on earth then when I have you in bed would I ever turn you down?" He buried his face in her neck not wanting to see the rejection he was sure was on her face despite what she had said. He nuzzled her neck not wanting to lose the closeness they had but knowing she was probably about to pull back and stop.

In almost a whisper she said, "you still have clothes on." He slowly pulled back so he could see her, studying her face trying to make sure she was ok with where they were headed. "Take them off chris." She said when he hesitated too long. Her voice a little stronger at seeing his reaction to thinking she didn't want him.

"You want this, me, right?" He asked her again still needing to hear her say it.

"Yes, so take your damn boxers off." She snapped at him, frustrated that he wasn't moving. She laughed when he practically jumped out of bed to take them off then did jump back into bed, right next to her a huge happy smile on his face. He kissed her until they both were panting before letting her go. She fumbled with the packet, shaking until he took it from her and tore it open, handing back just the condom.

"I'm on the pill, but after my panic attack I thought this was needed too." She told him as she rolled it down over him. "That and I don't remember the last time I was tested and we hadn't really talked about that." She was taking nervously as she watched him buck his hips against her hand when she had it all the way on.

She pushed his shoulder until he was laying on his back then shifted so she was sitting on his abs his penis brushing her ass. She leaned down and kissed him before lifting up and lowering herself onto him. She smiled as she watched his eyes close and his head go back in bliss. She leaned down to nibble and suck on his neck. He rotated his hips and she moaned arching her back. He caught her mouth in a kiss and flipped them driving himself into her. She cried out, her eyes closing, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Chris woke first later his head cradled between her breasts. He smiled happily to himself. He must have stirred because she opened her eyes slowly blinking.

"Hey city mouse." He said nuzzling her breasts.

"Really? In bed? Now every time you call me that I'm going to think about us having sex."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Glasses and city mouse huh? Doesn't take much to get you going does it?"

"Shut up, you are a guy I bet just about everything turns you on." She muttered closing her eyes again, lazily caressing one hand over his back.

"Well yeah, but mostly because I am around you all the time. Your shampoo lingers in my truck too, that sometimes does it. Or watching you work quietly at your desk. Watching you laugh and joke with the team. Seeing you bent over at a crime scene. Though even I know that one is sick but you have the most delicious ass."

"Are you a stalker?" She asked him laughing, "watch me enough?"

"Yeah, and actually I have a new favorite to add to that list. Watching you sleep in my arms. Naked after sex is much better than clothed but I'll take either one."

They were still snuggling, drifting between asleep and awake, hands gently roaming over each other, teasing some but mostly just caressing each other, when both of their phones went off. Sonja bolted out of bed. "I um, I have to shower."

"Go ahead, don't check your phone. I'll check the text and join you."

Even with the steamy shower sex they were not the last ones there. Apparently Sebastian had gotten lost.

"What took you so long?" Pride asked.

"I had to grab Sonja." He answered proud of himself for keeping a straight face when he was thinking yeah up against the wall until she was screaming his name.

"Not home?" Pride asked her.

"No, a friend's. Fell asleep there watching a movie last night. I was in the shower didn't get the text right away." She answered understanding now why chris had made her leave it at first.

"Just don't make being late a habit." He said going back to examining the crime scene.

Gregorio zeroed in on her when she noticed Sonja had arrived. "So did you?" When Sonja blushed Gregorio made a happy noise, "ok so how was it?"

"I'm ah, late because we were, um, in the shower." She answered quietly blushing fiercely. "I didn't get the text right away."

Gregorio seemed content with that going back to work. Sonja could feel Chris's eyes on her as she worked but she tried to ignore him knowing he had the damn glasses on.

In the truck on the way back to the office she whacked him. "Stop watching me, I can't concentrate." She was refusing to look at him because of the glasses, and them being at work.

"I'll try, but like we talked about staring at you is what I do most of the time. Can I get just one quick kiss to tide me over?" He asked her trying to sound innocent, really hating the distance she had put between them as soon as they were headed to work.

"No, we are working chris. That means we stay professional. No kissing, no touching, and no staring."

"I stared before we changed our relationship." He pouted at her.

By the end of the case Gregorio took Sonja aside and asked, "did Lasalle piss you off or something?" Sonja frowned at her confused. "I mean you won't look at him and you are keeping like ten feet of space between you, you two are normally right on top of each other."

"Yeah, he was kinda I don't know pissy about picking me up at some guys place." Sonja said thinking that might work for them, her being mad at him. Especially until he got his contacts back.

"You need me to give you a ride someplace then?"

"Nah, its more fun to make him do it." Sonja answered with a grin.

Gregorio just shook her head wondering when Sonja was going to realize she was in love with chris.

Sonja did ride back to the apartment with Gregorio each night during the case, including the night they closed it. but mostly that night just to pack a bag. Chris was going to pick her up and they were going to go out.

"Packing a bag? Didn't you just have your first date the other night?

"We are going on another tonight. Since I ended up staying last time I was thinking it that happens again at least I can be prepared."

"You really like this guy huh?" Gregorio asked.

"Yeah." Sonja answered with a little smile.

"What about chris?" Gregorio wondered.

Frowning Sonja asked, "what about him?"

"He loves you, and I thought you had feelings for him too."

Sonja shrugged, "we work together."

"No rule that agents can't date."

"Could you imagine working with someone you are sleeping with? Our job is dangerous. You'd constantly be worried that they were safe." That had come up this case. When they were being fired at and she didn't like it, but she was pretty sure there was not a reset button for her after sleeping with him.

Her phone buzzed letting her know he was here, and her face lit up. That alone made Gregorio back off. This guy obviously made her happy. Sonja sent back a quick text before looking up and asking, "we good?"

"Yeah, go get you some." Gregorio told her walking further into their apartment towards her own room.

Sonja hopped into the truck leaning over to kiss him hard.

Surprised chris kissed her back but when they broke apart asked, "what was that for?"

"Missed you. And you still have the damn glasses on." She snuggled into his side, putting the middle seatbelt on.

"Well I would like us to safely arrive at my house." He countered putting the truck in gear. "So a bag this time huh?"

She smiled up at him when after putting the truck in gear he put that arm over her shoulders and held her to his side. "I didn't plan on staying last time and I did. This time if I do I have my stuff."

"How did Gregorio take the bag?" He wondered.

"Asked what about you? But eventually just said go get some."

"What about me?" He asked confused.

"Apparently you love me and seeing me with some other guy would hurt you. I asked her if she would be able to work with someone she was sleeping with. That you'd be constantly worried about them when we were in the field." She paused thinking before adding. "That was almost as bad as hearing that you had been shot at and were only alive because the stupid gun dry fired."

Chris squeezed her to his side. "I know it wasn't a good time for me either."

"Oh and she also thinks I'm mad at you because I have been avoiding the glasses. I told her you weren't happy to be picking me up at some guys place and had pissed me off about it."

"Why not the truth, that you can't handle the glasses? if we aren't dating then it makes total sense to avoid a turn on with me. And then you weren't completely lying when she finds out who it is you are seeing."

"I honestly didn't think that far in advance about it." She admitted.

He carried her bag in for her. as soon as they were inside Sonja had him pinned to the door nearly crawling up his body to kiss him. She untucked his shirt and pulled it off him throwing it, not caring where it went. Chris spun them so she was against the door but froze when someone cleared their throat. Instantly both their hands were on the butts of their guns.

"Whoa brother! I come in peace!" Cade yelped seeing their movement.

Knowing his brothers voice chris eased up murmuring to Sonja to do the same, giving her a quick save this for later kiss before turning around. "Hey, Cade. Good to see you." He greeted.

Cade laughed, "yeah, that's apparently exactly what you wanted when you came through that door, let's see if my crazy older brother is down this pretty lady's throat."

Sonja blushed and ducked her face against Chris's back. she was shaking and worried she was crying chris whipped around to her. He was relieved to see her laughing. He pulled her in front of him holding her possessively in a tight hug from behind.

"Cade this is Sonja. Sonja my older brother Cade."

Cade's eyes zeroed in on chris, "the Sonja?" He asked.

This made Sonja turn her head and look up at him so she could see him. "Yeah." Chris answered with a happy grin on his face.

"Well its very good to meet you miss Sonja. I have heard so much about you." Cade said extending a hand.

Sonja shook his hand and said, "its good to finally meet the famous Cade as well." She said smiling at him, but her tension told both men she was nervous.

Chris ducked his head into her neck and whispered, "relax, he won't bite. That's my job." That made her laugh and pretend to elbow him.

Chris dodged her jab and spun her around so he could kiss her again. Promptly forgetting about his brother chris started backing her towards his room, intent on making up for not having her around for the last few days. Cade cleared his throat again and chris growled at him.

"Maybe you should take the glasses off until your brother leaves." She told him.

"Glasses?" Cade asked confused.

Chris laughed and Sonja blushed. "Sonja has a thing about glasses. Which I'm thankful for because it got her here the first time."

"No Neanderthal. You asked to talk and I agreed, you brought me here when I wouldn't make a decision on where that talk should be held. And I made you take the damn things off until the next morning." Sonja defended, whacking his bare chest. "And put your shirt back on."

"Yes, dear." Chris said in a put off tone. Grinning he took off his glasses setting them in his room and put his shirt back on. when he put his gun away He gathered her weapon and stored it in his gun safe too, "Better?" He asked when he came back out to the kitchen where Sonja had made herself a mug of tea and Cade was pouring a fresh cup of coffee.

Sonja made a noise and said, "oh no, I like you better in nothing but the glasses but you have company, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to sit out here alone listening to us." Both men choked on their coffee as she smiled innocently at them.

"You are not nice." Chris told her plastering himself against her back, running his free hand down her arm. His head resting on top of hers.

Cade watched his brother happily tease Sonja and wondered how long they had been together. They acted like it had been a long time but Cade had spoken to chris a little over a week ago and he had been talking about trying to get her to date him still. "So how long have you been seeing each other?"

Sonja blushed hard and ducked her head, making chris glare at his brother. "About a week." Chris followed Cade's surprised look at the overnight bag and gave him a look to shut up.

"Bad time for a visit, sorry guys. I guess I'll have to learn to call first. I'll just head out." Case said.

"No, stay. Hang out for a little bit. I know you guys don't get to see as much of each other as chris at least would like." Sonja said, thinking maybe an interruption wasn't a bad thing.

They ordered pizza and sat together on the deck. They had a great time getting to know each other and catching up. When they were done eating chris pulled Sonja into his chair with him so they could snuggle while they talked. She fell asleep on him after awhile of just listening to them talk.

Cade stood to leave gripping Chris's shoulder when he stopped next to him. "I'm going to head home. You guys are good together. Don't mess it up."

"You don't have to leave, you drove all this way already today. At least stay the night and head out after breakfast." Chris said worried about him driving so much in one day.

"You sure I won't be intruding? She brought a bag."

"Because she was going to spend the weekend if we didn't get a case. One night when she is already asleep won't kill us. Let me lay her down in my room and we can have another beer."

Cade grabbed them another beer while chris carried Sonja to his room. He kissed her forehead and closed the door not wanting them talking to wake her up.

As soon as chris came back out on the deck Cade grinned at him and asked, "so Sonja huh? I'm amazed you can keep it in your pants with how much you talked about this girl."

"This wasn't the first night she spent here." Chris answered with a matching grin, grabbing his beer off the table.

"Oh, dating less than a week and she is already spending nights?"

"Our first date we fell asleep watching a movie on the couch. Spent the next day until we got called in for a case in bed together. Haven't had alone time since then though. She has a roommate and they are also on our team. Sonja isn't ready to tell the team yet, afraid they'll break us up as partners."

"What do you want?" His brother asked.

"Honestly? To tell every single person I see that I finally got her to go out with me. But I'm willing and able to go her speed on this because it's not that big of a deal."

"You are so gone on this girl little brother."

"I know, don't tell her though, yet at least. I had to fight tooth and nail and beg to get her to go out with me. I don't want to rush into what we feel for each other, I don't want to move faster than she is ready for." Chris noticed then that Cade was looking behind him instead of at him. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" Chris said going over to a shocked looking Sonja. "You ok?" He asked her worried.

"I woke up and you weren't there." She said but her voice was oddly flat.

Worried chris lifted her face to his and looked in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She told him snuggling against his chest, hugging him tight. She wasn't sure how to tell him that she felt the same but was scared to say anything.

"Cade, I'm going to hit the hay. You are welcome to whatever, you know where everything is at. Just don't eat Sonja's fruit. That was gonna be breakfast. And I doubt you would want it, but the tofo is hers too."

"You bought me food?" She asked looking surprised.

"Well yeah I can't keep you here all weekend and not feed you." Chris answered embarrassed.

"Night Cade." She said as She grabbed Chris's hand and led him back to his bedroom. There she raised up and kissed him before saying, "you aren't the only one with feelings here. I don't want to hide from everyone, just the team and just for a while. And I'm sorry that I was scared, but I'm glad that you kept trying."

"So you would go out on the town, an actual date with me?" Chris asked his eyes lighting up. When she nodded he leaned down and kissed her.

"Come snuggle me?" She asked as she eased back down so her feet were flat on the ground, she and gone up on tip toe to kiss him back.

Chris went and got her bag out of the living room and after letting Cade know Sonja was ok, just being shy, returned to his room shutting the door behind himself. He set her bag on top of his dresser and she went to it grabbing a couple of things out. To his surprise and pleasure she changed right there in front of him into a pair of barely cover her butt boy shorts and a tiny tank that showed off her belly button. He knew he was drooling when she turned away from him and slowly pulled off her pants and underwear before turning and taking her bra off. She let them just chill a minute while she slid into the boy shorts and put up her hair. He sat on the edge of the bed as watched her change. He was sad when she finally put the little tank on but knew with Cade around she wasn't going to put out, and even with the little show she just put on he was ok with that.

He stood and moved over to her pinning her against the dresser and kissed her hard. "You are stunning." He told her. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled her with him to the bed. He made her take the side away from the door and spooned in behind her. She wiggled her ass against him feeling him hard against her. "Stop it or we are going to end up doing more than snuggling and Cade is here." Chris told her nipping her ear. She let out a little moan and ground back against him loving the feel of his teeth on her. "God you are so sexy. Are you going to have to be the big spoon tonight?"

"Lay on your back. I have a better idea." She told him and when he complied she moved so her body was pressed into his side her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.

"Yeah, I like that. Good night city mouse." He told her leaning down for another kiss. "Sleep well Sonja."

"Goodnight chris, sleep well country mouse." She said her voice sounding like she was already asleep.

Chris got a call the next afternoon. "Your brother drove all that way to see you and you sent him home?" His mother screeched in his ear as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Cade decided to leave on his own momma. Ask him, I had to twist his arm to get him to spend the night." Chris defended himself. "He was trying to leave but I was worried about him driving back at night especially after he had just drove out that morning."

"Why would he leave as soon as he gets there, unless you wouldn't let him stay?" She barked.

"Because he is a good big brother and was trying to not interrupt more than I made him."

"What exactly would he be interrupting Christopher?" Chris smiled at her tone and waited for her to figure it out. "You had someone there?" Her tone had lighten considerably.

"Still do actually. They hit it off after she insisted he stay and hang out, have dinner with us. When she fell asleep he tried to leave, and I practically had to force him to stay the night."

"Who is she?" His mom asked nearly gushing. Happy he was seeing someone again. "It's serious right? I mean you brought her home."

"Very, but I'm getting glared at so I'm fairly confident she knows I'm talking about her. I'm gonna let you go momma. I'll call you soon."

"Wait who is she?" He heard his mother say but he was already in the motion of ending the call.

"You didn't have to stop talking to your mom. Just stop talking about me like I'm not right here." She told him.

"She wouldn't have stopped talking about you until I answered all of her questions." Chris said pulling her against him, kissing her. "What do you want to do today?"

"How about we go out? Dinner and maybe a club?" She asked looking hopeful.

"You want to go dancing? Mmm, yeah I like that. Where do you want to eat?"

"Something light." She said with a shrug before moving into the kitchen looking for a snack.

He followed her, and watched her a huge smile on his face as she moved around his kitchen like it was hers. He was so happy she was comfortable here. He wondered how long he'd have to wait before he asked her to move in with him. He liked her here with him, it felt right.

"What?" she asked when she turned around and found him staring at her a happy smile on his face and lost in thought.

"I like that you are comfortable here." He said not voicing his whole thought.

"I like being here with you." She answered munching on a carrot.

"Is that right bugs?" He asked her chuckling to himself.

"That's right daffy." She countered with a smirk.

Chris started slowly moving towards her, trying to give her time to finish the carrot. He stole the last bite when he got to her with a wink. Then picked her up and carried her back to his room. He tossed her gently onto the bed following her down with kisses and touches.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, and showered together before going out to dinner. They were so absorbed in each other that if you asked either one about their surroundings neither would have been able to tell you much. Sad for two trained agents.

Monday morning Sonja had chris drop her at the bank, so she could get rent. It was raining so instead of just leaving her he waited. While he waited he noticed a few guys converging on the doors. He quickly dialed pride and grabbed his and Sonja's comms from the tops of their bags. He explained to pride as he ran to get inside before them.

"Chris wait, we don't need you both in unnecessary danger!"

"I'm going in pride, no way I let my partner go into a possible fire fight alone, much less not even knowing it's going to happen." Chris said in a low voice as he got out of his truck and ran to the bank through the rain. "We'll have our comms, that should help."

He got in line behind Sonja, thankful she was last in line. "Don't react but this bank is about to be robbed. I called pride. Here is your comm." he said in a low tone pushing the small device into her back.

"Why not just flash your sirens?" She asked quietly.reaching back to grab it.

"Oh I don't know, you try and be rational when your girlfriend is about to be in a dangerous situation and doesn't know it." He said back before putting in his own comm.

At the squad room pride swore at his phone after chris hung up on him. "Gregorio call Patton get him in here. Sebastian call nopd. Chris and Sonja are inside a bank that is about to be robbed."

"About to be? Why not just leave?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Because it was just Sonja, but chris saw the guys and ran inside like an idiot." Pride snapped.

In the bank the robbers were taking everyone's cell phones, wallets, watches, and jewelry. Sonja saw a tear escape chris when he had to take off his saint Christopher medal and put it in with the rest. She squeezed his arm letting him know she was there with him, it would be ok.

They missed their guns the first time but one of them noticed their badges and had them frisked. Now not only were their service weapons gone but the back ups they both had too.

When they were done with them Chris sat next to Sonja between the robbers and the rest of the people that had been in the bank.

"Why did you guys have guns?" Someone behind Percy squeaked.

"We are federal agents." Chris answered keeping his voice low.

"So you can get us out of here?" Another asked hopefully.

"Two against 4 and no weapons on us, that's not great odds. And they already shot your security guard, so no help coming from that way. But I can tell you our office is just a block away and I was able to alert our team. They will get down here and bring nopd. Everyone stay on the floor, it's the safest place to be if nopd storms the bank."

"Hey you navy cop. Stop talking." Barked the closest one to them.

"I'm just trying to keep them calm. The calmer everyone stays the less opertuinity for things to go south. We don't need anymore victims here today."

"I don't care if they are calm or not, stop talking!"

He stopped not wanting to draw more attention to them than necessary. Not when he expected pride or the nopd in his ear any minute. And think of the devil pride started talking in his ear. "Chris, Sonja if you guys can hear us tap the comm, once each." They did pretending to scratch their ears, and pride continued. "We will talk later chris about not listening to me. But for now, how many gun men?"

Chris looked at Sonja and tapped his comm four times.

"Are you armed? One no two yes."

Sonja tapped once this time, Pretending to move her hair.

"Your weapons were taken?" Chris tapped twice.

"Is anyone hurt?" Sonja answered with a double tap wanting to check on the security guard.

"Are you hurt?" Chris sighed and hopped that they wouldn't catch on to all the ear playing the two were doing. He motioned for her to lay her head in his lap. He played with her hair answering pride with her comm when they were asked questions.

"Hey what are you two doing?" The guy that had spotted their badges asked?

"My partner gets sick in prolonged tense situations." Chris answered calmly. "Just trying to keep her from throwing up."

"She's a cop, aren't you in tense situations all the time?"

"We mostly do desk work. They only let us carry weapons sometimes on the job, we were on our way in from the weekend so had to bring them with us for work today in case we would need them." Chris downplayed their job to fit with the lie. Wanting these guys to think that they weren't a threat.

"We were on the way to work, huh? She your girl?"

"My partner, and I pick her up, it's on the way."

The one sitting with a laptop suddenly yelled, "shit the cops are here! I thought you looped the silent alarm so it couldn't send out a signal but didn't look like it was cut either?"

"I did." Came a angry yell from deeper in the bank.

"Then how the hell do they even know we are here? You took the phones from everyone right?"

"Yes." Answered the one guarding them as he stared down at chris and Sonja. "One of you two did something didn't you?"

"With what? You have our phones, badges, and weapons." Chris asked.

"You were the last one in, ran in just in front of us. Even though I watched you drop your partner here under the awning."

"That's called being a gentleman, not making her run through the rain with me."

"No one is that nice unless they want something from somebody. You still saying she's not your girl?"

"Sonja has a boyfriend. Not that I'm saying I haven't noticed she is hot." Chris answered trying to stay calm not wanting them to be separated or for the robbers to find the ear wigs.

"You ok with your partner thinking you're hot, baby?" He asked moving towards them.

Sonja rolled over and pretended to dry heave, keeping her from having to answer and making him back up again.

"Ok, I really doubt scaredy cop did anything but Prince Charming might have."

"Search him find out how he did it." Snapped the guy with the computer. Sonja gave chris a panicked look.

"Hey, it's ok I didn't do anything." He told her scratching his ear then taking her hand, he had taken his comm out so they wouldn't find it on him hoping she could hide it.

"Which two are your phones?" Asked the guy at the computer.

Chris stood and picked out their cell phones knowing that they were about to look through them.

"These two phones haven't called or texted each other since Friday. How did you know where or when to pick up your partner?" He asked eyeing chris suspiciously.

"We talked Friday, she had said she was going to be at her boyfriends and to pick her up in time to get to work unless she called to change that up."

"You called someone and had a short conversation when you got here?"

"My boss to let him know we were going to stop here and then get coffee and donuts before we got to work. Have to make sure you get his order right or you get to do extra paperwork."

"So the navy cops know you are at the bank? Is that is who is outside?" He asked turning the laptop so chris could see the camera that showed the parking area. "That's the truck I saw you in wasn't it?" Pointing to where Gregorio was looking through his truck.

Chris frowned and said, "yeah that's my truck, though I'm not sure what that will tell them. But I'm seeing mostly city cops." He thanked his lucky stars that they weren't wearing their ncis gear and wondered why they weren't. It was standard operating procedures. Not that he hadn't thrown that all to hell.

"I still say he did something. He admitted he called his boss."

"I was still outside. what was I going to tell him other than I was at the bank and what do you want for breakfast?" Chris asked.

"Figure out how to get us out of here. We are done." Snapped a voice from the vault.

"I say we let the cop get us out of here. And if he fails we take him with us..."

Sonja couldn't stopped herself, She made a scared noise. Her eyes locked on Chris's and he could see the panic in her eyes.

"You'll be ok." He told her with a sad smile on his face.

Sonja had pride bitching in her ear at chris but chris had taken his comm out and wasn't listening. No chris was going to do whatever it took to get her out of here alive, no matter what happened to himself. She wanted to tell him that him dying would kill her just as much as actually dying herself. She was taken aback by that thought. Oh god she loved him, and he was going to get himself killed.

"Chris..." she started her voice broken.

He just shook his head at her before they forced him around and over to a phone.

"Get us a helicopter, capable of holding six, because they need to provide a pilot." Said computer guy. He hit the speaker phone button and pride was suddenly there.

"Hello, can I ask who I'm talking with?"

"They are having me be their mouth piece, and if I fail to get them out of here they will kill me." Chris said.

"Lasalle? Are you ok? Percy? How many hostages? Who was hurt?" Pride asked not knowing they were on speaker.

Computer guy shook his head and swirled his finger meaning the helicopter they wanted.

"They want a helicopter, enough room for six, and they need a pilot to be one of the six men on board." Chris answered.

"Ok, any other demands? I can work on the helicopter, but we need to have anybody that was injured sent out to show good faith, that they don't mean to kill everyone in there."

Chris looked up at the robber closest to him asking if they would do that. "The guard isn't well enough to get out on his own steam if he isn't already gone." Chris told not just the robber but pride too. "You can leave him and not get your helicopter or send him out with someone to get him there."

"You want your girl to take him don't you?" Computer guy accused.

Chris shrugged, "that'd be one less cop in here with you, and she has to weight train, so she can carry him. None of the other ladies there I think could do it. Sure some of the guys could, but I'm a women and children first kind of guy."

"You lay on the floor, you two try and pick him up." The guy with the hostages said picking a guy similar in size to the guard and two women other than Sonja.

"Take off your shoes. You are going to not want to fall and sprain an ankle, not carrying someone that is injured and not trying to flee a bank robbery. If the cops are here, all you have to do is get to them and you are safe." Sonja said to the two women as they stood. Both nodded and took off their high heals.

Together the two women could lift and move the guy. He was moved back into the pile of hostages but the women were moved over to the guard.

"The guard is coming out carried by two female hostages, and they are going to have me open the door." Chris said to the phone.

He was led to the door by one of the men that came out of the back, a gun pointed at his back.

They were all focused on chris at the door so none of them noticed that Sonja was muttering to herself. "Gun, they have a gun to Chris's back. Please don't take the shot. I know you have it Gregorio."

"What do you want me to do here Percy? I have a shot on two of them and that's a first since we got here."

"You shoot the one on chris and he spasms and shoots him, he's in a wheelchair, if he can survive it at all. Take the other shot then T." The hostages were looking at her like she was nuts and shifting away from her. That is until one of the robbers fell back and a shot echoed in the silence.

The guy with the gun in Chris's back moved to close the door, he fell too and another shot echoed. Computer guy was shouting at chris to shut the door and get back over there. Chris checked the two men nodding to confirm to Sonja the kills. He managed to swipe his own service weapon back from one of the downed ones.

"You have one hour or the lady cop dies." Yelled computer cop into the phone before stabbing the speaker button and ending the call.

Chris stopped moving back towards him and in an icy voice said, "you kill her and I stop cooperating."

"You do what you are told or you die." He responded.

"Not on this, you kill her and I'm done."

"He loves you lady cop, you know that?" Spat computer guy.

"Yes." She answered looking at chris trying to let him know that she felt the same.

"What is he doing? He's going to get you both killed!" Pride said in her ear. She saw the bulge at Chris's back for what it was though and muttered. "He snagged a gun."

Suddenly one of the phones in the pile started ringing and both robbers turned to it. Chris moved then pulling out his weapon he shot first the guy with the gun nearer the hostages. Then he turned to computer guy who hadn't had a gun in hand. It had been sitting next to him. They faced off then both pointing a gun at one another.

"I have to admit, I saw you guys on your way in. Called my boss and told him knowing he'd get nopd here. I slid inside with our comm devices and got Percy hers before you even took our phones. Sloppy not to check the ears of federal agents, we aren't sorta cops."

"What about the snuggling and the puking?" The guy asked pissed.

"It's called acting. We were trying to cover up the use of our comms to talk with the people outside. Now it's just you and me, we both have guns. But with you covered Percy can call in our back up and then your odds of survival go way down, especially having your gun pointed at me. Do the smart thing and put it down."

While chris was talking to the man keeping him distracted Sonja had crawled over behind him ready to either wrestle the gun away from him or put cuffs on him. She nearly sighed out loud when he put the gun down. He jumped when she grabbed him to put the cuffs on him but he didn't resist. Sonja called the all clear and the place was suddenly over run with cops. One came and took computer guy away, more came and took the hostages outside and to waiting areas where they would tell their stories. Chris handed his weapon to a tech and the two went outside side by side.

Pride stormed over as soon as he saw them. "What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded staring at chris.

"Mostly shit, Percy doesn't know." Chris admitted. He was having a hard time not touching her, he wanted to run his hands over her make sure she was ok.

She punched his shoulder, not holding back. "You do something like that again and see what happens. What the hell?" She yelled at him.

Chris just stared at her open mouthed not sure what he had done wrong but now wanting to step away from her, if she was throwing punches then she was just fine.

Pride looked between them. "I'm not going to get any work out of you two today am I?"

"I'm fine," Sonja said her icy eyes still on chris.

"Yeah." Chris said stepping further away from her to prides other side.

"No actually you aren't, either of you. And you haven't been for a while. I asked you to work it out. Now I'm telling you, box it out if you have to but get it figured out, and today. Come into work fresh tomorrow. If you two still can't work together then you won't be." He noticed the panicked look on Sonja's face and turned to look at chris, his was more guarded but still upset and pride wondered what the hell was wrong. "Either of you care to share what's wrong?"

They spoke at the same time but chris said yes and Sonja said no glaring daggers and chris quickly changed his yes to a no. Pride turned to him so that Percy couldn't see his face and gave him a questioning look. Chris just shook his head and looked away not giving an inch.

"Give your statements and leave. Work your whatever it is out." Pride said again and walked away.

Gregorio gave them an odd look but followed pride when he walked past muttering something to her. Sebastian followed too not noticing anything wrong.

Sonja punched chris again. "Hey, ow. What the hell Percy?" He asked completely confused.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again. Do you hear me? Try and get yourself killed to save me. I should shot you myself, you are such an ass chris. Did you even think about what you dy..." her voice broke in a sob and he pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, I got you. We are both ok. I'm sorry, you are right I didn't think."

Pride turned back to see what was happening unknown to chris and Sonja her comms were still on. Gregorio was right there too and Sebastian, though he was behind on what was happening, not having known that Sonja was seeing anyone. "You don't think?" Pride asked looking at Gregorio.

"It explains their tension. We have a high stress job and chris has a hero complex he is always trying to keep her from doing anything dangerous. Remember the tug bomb? But she said that they were pissed at each other because he got pissy with her about picking her up at some guys house."

"Take off your god damn glasses, I'm mad at you." She muttered into his chest.

"I can't see to drive if I take them off." He answered.

"Then I'll drive and you can deal with everything being all messed up."

"But..."

"I said take them off chris. he's right we need to talk and you know that's not going to happen with you wearing those damn things. When do your contacts come in again?"

Pride, Gregorio, and Sebastian shared a look all wondering why she was upset about the glasses. Seeing enough to maybe understand their issue pride took out his comm and motioned for Gregorio and Sebastian to do the same. "Let's let them figure themselves out without an audience."

"You know what I don't get? They have had this tension for a while now but Sonja just started seeing her new boyfriend like last week. If chris is the boyfriend then what was up before then?"

"Wait you think they are dating?" Sebastian asked her.

"I told you she is his perfect type, he's hers too. I'm glad they finally figured that out."

Chris and Sonja gave their statements and left, Sonja driving. They didn't talk until they were back at his house. They walked inside together and as soon as they were back inside chris gathered her in his arms. He was shocked when he felt her silent tears on his shirt.

"I mean it chris don't do that again." She whispered clinging to him.

"I did a lot of things this morning I'm going to need more details Sonja." He said as he ran his hands over her.

"Don't you ever volunteer to die for me. Don't you know that would kill me as much as dying myself? What would I do without you?" Her voice broke on a sob and she curled in on herself against his chest.

"You dying would kill me Sonja especially if I could have done something to make that not happen." He told her.

"We have a dangerous job, chris if you don't want us broken up as partners you have to figure out someway to deal with me being in dangerous situations. It's literally my job, especially another bomb. Yeah I wasn't happy about you being shot at but I let do your job. You have to let me do that too."

"I don't know if I can..." he started

Sonja cut him off, "why?"

"Because I love you and it scares the hell out of me that I'll lose you like I lost savannah." He said quietly pulling away from her.

"I love you too chris," she said softly, wanting to go after him but not sure he wanted her too. Not when he was thinking of her.

Chris spun to her his face hopeful. "Really?" He asked her, moving back towards her.

"Yes really." She answered tears in her eyes.

"Is it ok to be happy about this?" He asked her not sure she was done being mad at him.

She smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss. "Just keep in mind next time that you dying would be just as bad for me as me dying would be for you. So let's try for neither of us dying. But yes chris it's ok to be happy that we love each other."


	2. After the ghost tour case

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar.

After the case pride tried to talk to chris but he bolted out of the office trying to catch Sonja. She had just left and they needed to talk a little bit more. The way she said about the mice saving her life, he couldn't help but think that maybe if they couldn't go back they would have to go forward.

She had been the one to say it couldn't happen. He rolled with it not wanting to push her. But if she wanted them to be more he was there for her all the way. If he was honest with himself he had been since the tug boat bomb and the hug.

He missed her in the parking lot so he went to her apartment. He pulled in just as she walked up. He rolled down his window and yelled to her, "hey Sonja can we take a drive?"

Surprised, she nodded and got in the truck. "What's up chris?"

"I'm not really sure where we left us. You wanted to retire the mice but now not because they saved your life. We need to get it figured out because us arguing is effecting the team and that was the whole reason we decided to not do anything before."

"What about ms we don't have to have Cajun next time you pick?" She asked looking out the window not wanting to see whatever might show on his face thinking about some other woman.

"My sister?" He asked confused.

"What? You deliberately had that call coming in to make me jealous?!" She yelled smacking his arm.

"It worked then?" He asked cracking a shit eating grin. Sonja just smacked him again. "Aww, come on city mouse, you made me admit I was jealous. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because, you are an ass and tried to make me jealous on purpose. I didn't even know it was you coming to get me, that he was going to kiss me, or that whoever was coming to get me would see it happen."

Chris pulled over into a parking lot and unbuckled turning to face her. "Look Sonja. I'm not saying it was the smartest thing to do but I needed to see how that would effect you. I have thought about you dating some other guy and I don't think I could watch it..."

"We agreed to not do this..." she said quietly but he cut her off.

"No actually you said it wasn't a good idea, and I went along with that because I didn't want to push you."

"Pushing is ok now though?" She asked looking scared.

"I think I have to push or we might break the team, what we were trying not to do when we buried this before." He reached out and took her hand. When she didn't fight him he slid his other hand up her other arm, over her shoulder, and cupped her cheek in his hand.

To his surprise she didn't shy away. she nuzzled his hand, her eyes closed, and taking deep breaths. Slowly chris leaned down as he lifted her chin. Her eyes flashed open for just a second but if she was going to protest it was too late his lips were on hers.

His whole body felt alive at the touch of her lips. Sonja's brain was melting she thought, it was the only explanation for the warmth spreading through her body. Her hands went up and wrapped around his neck and his other hand went behind her back.

A knock on the window had them jumping apart. Chris smiled ruefully at officer jones of the nopd as Sonja tried to hide. Not wanting their first kiss broad casted to all the local law enforcement.

"Ah maybe we should go someplace less public?" She asked him.

Chris took her hand, not wanting to break their connection yet, and drove off waving quickly to officer jones. Since she lived with Gregorio chris drove them to his house. It was the only place private that he could think of.

"I didn't think we were done talking." He explained to her curious look.

Inside he sat on the couch, and she followed, sitting next to him, not on the other end. It made him smile so he reached over and pulled her to him. Sonja was surprised when her butt landed in his lap and his mouth covered hers. But she wasn't complaining. She was kissing him back her hands roaming over his back.

With a smile and a giggle she pulled back for air and said, "I guess this is one way to talk."

Chris smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Personally I think we are really good at talking like this. Maybe next time we get in an argument I'll just kiss you until one of us stops arguing. But I think it will work against me." He kissed her again lightly, just teasing.

Sonja stood and she waived away his protests because she was just getting more comfortable. She moved back to him but instead of sitting sideways on his lap as she had been when he pulled her to him she straddled him so they were facing each other. She smiled when she settled down feeling that he was as excited as she knew she was. She laughed when he actually blushed before kissing him again.

Chris moved one hand to her butt to keep her from falling off the couch the other started on her face but slowly moved down until he was teasing her breast. She moaned against his mouth for that and ground her hips down on him getting an answering moan from him.

Sonja pulled back, her face flush, "I, I'm..." she started not sure she wanted to stop but also thinking they were going too fast.

"Too fast?" Chris asked her trying to get her to meet his eyes. She looked up, nodding, relieved he understood. "How about this? I make us dinner and we watch a movie and snuggle maybe? I'll take you home whenever you are ready to go."

"That sounds great, except do you have anything here I can eat?"

"I know I have salad fixins, but I don't know if my dressings are something you can eat. And I have fruit and nuts. Come explore with me. I'm sure we can find something you'll eat. Is it ok if you need something cooked to do it in the same dish that probably had meat in it before even though it's been washed? It's not like kosher right?"

Sonja smiled and stood up, offered him a hand to help him up. "That's fine as long as it's clean."

Chris smiled and kissed her again lightly before leading her into the kitchen never letting go of her hand. He opened his cupboards showing her where everything was and said, "have whatever you like. We can plan a date maybe for next time and I can have something on hand that you would want instead of scrounging."

She shivered when he said date liking the thought of them together planning dates and meals. She nodded.

Cooking with chris was an intimate affair. Even though he did all the work he wouldn't let her sit down and every time he could he was touching her, running a hand across her waist as he walked past kissing her and moving past grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. He was like a kid in a candy store so excited she wondered why they hadn't done this before he was obviously so happy. His smile and laugh were contagious and their kisses started getting longer and hotter again until she moved to the island and sat down. He pouted at her but not seriously. He was almost done making the pasta and heating a can of sauce. She had put together salads for them and with some direction from him got the plates and silverware out and on the island's bar.

Chris quickly grilled up a piece of chicken to add to his meal after handing Percy her spaghetti. He sat next to her then and lightly bumped his shoulder flashing her a smile. After dinner they shared clean up duties before moving back to the couch.

"So what kind of movies do you like?" Chris asked expecting the normal female answer of romcom.

"Action, sports, or syfy/fantasy." She answered and he smiled.

"Ok, let's see I have all of the fast and the furious movies..."

"So you have 8? Can we watch that I haven't seen it yet?" She said a light in her eyes. "There are so many muscles in those movies."

"Like muscles do you?" He asked with a grin.

"Hey you were the one to ruin my fun at Loretta's when she had you take off your shirt for evidence." She said looking over his chest like she could see through his shirt.

"Oh, you were having fun looking at my chest?" He said pretending to start taking off his shirt.

"Keep that on, or we won't be watching the movie." She told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Seeing that this maybe counts as a first date, and only maybe because you didn't ask me out but it is a date type thing we are doing."

"I'm sorry I skipped a formality. Sonja Percy would you go out with me?" He asked coming over and taking her hand bowing over it and giving the back of it a kiss.

"Yes country mouse I'll go out with you." She answered laughing at him still in his bow. He jumped up and kissed her again, making sure to guide her hands under his shirt, teasing her.

Chris made popcorn while Sonja got the movie started. He came back with a blanket and sat on one side of the couch. She sat next to him so they could snuggle and share. They made it about halfway through the movie before falling asleep.

A phone ringing woke chris he smacked at it at first thinking it was an alarm. When he realized it was a phone he picked it up and answered it, his voice gravely from sleep said, "hello?"

"Who is this?" The caller asked.

Frowning chris said, "you called me."

"No I called Sonja Percy and you are not even female much less Sonja." Said who Lasalle figured out was Gregorio.

Still not fully awake chris shook Percy awake and handed her the phone. "Hello?" She asked sounding groggier than Lasalle had, having not heard the phone originally.

"Sonja? Who was that, you ok? You didn't come home last night? I didn't know you were going out. And your stuff isn't here so I didn't know if you even got here after work."

"I, yeah sorry. I didn't mean to spend the night. I fell asleep watching a movie with a friend. I'll be home later ok?"

"You went out with all your gear?"

"They called on my way home and offered a ride, they were passing through. Didn't want to make them wait."

"This someone you might bring over sometime to hang out?" Gregorio asked almost sensing that it was not just any random friend.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll ask if they have time when we do a movie night."

"Oh so it is just a friend not a booty call? Sounds like you slept together to me."

"We are on the couch, get your mind out of the gutter." Sonja huffed.

"This something to make Lasalle jealous?" Gregorio asked not ready to let it go just yet.

"Why would chris be jealous?" Sonja asked with a smirk laughing silently when he perked up knowing they were talking about him.

"I don't know maybe because you slept over at some random guys house last night with no warning you were even hanging out with anyone."

"I still don't think he'll be jealous."

"You are blind right? He is totally in love with you. I don't know why he is being mean to you and talking to other women in front of you though."

"Love?" Percy squeaked looking at chris in panic, "chris doesn't love me." She watched as chris closed his eye and frowned.

"He does, as much as you love him."

Sonja wasn't going to answer that laying half on top of him. She started to get up but his arms kept her tight to him.

"Let me go." She muttered. But chris shook his head.

"Someone is holding you?" Gregorio asked suspicious.

"Please, let me go." She said again.

Chris opened his eyes and again shook his head. He took the phone from her and said, "thanks for all your help this morning Gregorio, Sonja will be home later. Right now I have to fix what you just broke."

"Lasalle?" She squawked as he ended the call.

"What did she say to make you pull away?" He asked gently holding her chin, her not letting her look away not even when her phone started ringing again.

She shook her head and a tear escaped. Chris pulled her to his chest and just held her. He could feel her tears through his shirt and it broke his heart that she was crying about them and their barely was a them.

"Please city mouse, she told you that she thinks I love you and you react but not this bad. What was it?"

"She said as much as I do you." Sonja whispered into his shirt.

"So someone out side us says that we have feelings for each other, that doesn't mean anything until we say that we have feelings for each other. I know that I feel something but it's different than what I had with savannah so was that love or is this love. Or is either one? I don't know. What I do know is that I want to try this thing between us. You agreed to go out with me last night. Are we still on for that?"

"Yeah." She answered her heart swelling that he hadn't pushed her for feelings, that he was ok with going where they went for now and letting it flow.

Chris lifted her face to his with one finger and gently kissed her. "Now that your roommate knows she might be a pain in the ass about the feelings though so if you need away from her give me a call. I'd gladly come to your rescue. But that means we could do movie night at your place too if you want to be sure we don't get too handsy." That last was said with a grin.

Sonja laughed. "She is going to be awful. And I bet she won't believe we slept on the couch and nothing happened."

"Oh that's for sure since she thought we were already sleeping together before. I bet she thinks our tension was that we had a fight and broke up and now made back up."

"Oh she would too wouldn't she?" Sonja said her face falling at the possibilities that Gregorio was thinking up.

"Why did I move in with her again? Do I have to go home?"

"Probably because I was stupid and didn't ask first, and going home is up to you but the longer you are gone the more she will be convinced that we slept together and probably are again now."

"Can you be friendly, maybe less touching and kissing?"

"I can, but do I want to?" Chris asked confused.

"I'd like if you came back with me. Maybe we could do dinner and a movie at our place tonight and show her how we interact so far personally? And also Neanderthal you had better be professional at work. Pride was pissed we had tension, what do you think he will be like if he knows we are dating?"

His face fell and she felt bad asking him to lie to pride. "Yeah, you are probably right about that. But he is like a dad to me. I hate not being able to tell him, much less lie to him about it."

"Well you could say you had a new girlfriend, just no names, make excuses why she is never around, and when they get suspicious because they will let them know that Gregorio and I have met her."

"What about you?"

Sonja shrugged. "I'll keep it to myself. If we have the same cover they will see right through it."

"Oh, yeah? You aren't going to come in glowing because you are happy and blow it?" He asked his half smile telling her he was teasing.

"I'll trust Gregorio to slap me if I start glowing about you." She said with a teasing grin.

"Oh I don't know I think I can make you so happy a slap won't bring you down." He whispered in her ear nipping and sucking her ear lobe.

Shuddering she smiled seductively down at him, "I think I am going to very much enjoy you trying to make good on that promise."

An evil glint coming into his eyes chris took off his shirt. She sighed regretting telling him about the muscles. Her hands instantly going to his abs tracing the six pack he had before moving up and learning the contours of his pics and shoulders, then down his arms. She leaned in and nibbled the column of his throat. Then trailed kissed, and tongue swirls, over his chest. Teasing his nipples, loving his sharp inhaled breath. Then down again until she was swirling her tongue around his belly button and laughing at his ticklish giggling reaction. He groaned when she pressed a kiss right above the button of his jeans and sat back up.

Chris leaned over her making her lay down back on the couch. He kissed her, his hands going roaming under her shirt. He pulled back a question in his eyes and his hands at the hem of her shirt. She nodded and chris smiled happily. Slowly he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

Gently almost reverently he cupped her breast through her bra. He leaned down and kissed her again. He trailed kisses down her neck over her collarbone to the tops of her breasts, following the line of the top of her bra.

Sonja leaned up and pulled one of his hands behind her, telling him to undo her bra. He stopped and looked up into her eyes making sure she was sure and ok with that. She nodded and he slowly slid it off her.

Chris started over kissing her and trailing kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and then down to her breast. He kissed around her nipples making sure to avoid the contact she really wanted. He started drift down and she moaned out, "please" trying to press her chest out more.

"Please what?" He asked with a small smile in his voice.

"Please chris," she said again her hands moving to his head, trying to pull him back up.

He went back up this time nipping and sucking but still avoiding her nipples. "You have to tell me what you want Sonja." He said as he moved back to the other breast.

"Chris please, my nipples."

He licked both quickly and turned his head so his breath would hit them both as he asked. "Oh did I miss something that wanted some attention?"

"More! please, more!" She insisted.

Chris licked, nibbled, and sucked teasing her switching back and forth his fingers teasing the one he wasn't using his mouth on loving how hard they got. She shuddered and moaned her body relaxing under him. Chris looked up at her in surprise, "did you just cum for me?" He asked her his voice husky with need. "You can cum just with someone playing with your nipples?" She blushed and nodded. "That is so sexy." chris told her his mouth moving back to her breasts wanting to make her cum again.

More sensitive this time she moaned at his touch and said, "bed chris, please."

He stopped, not touching her at all, and looked up at her, "are you sure? What changed between last night and this morning? You wanted to move slower than this."

"I was nervous last night, not sure where we stood. But you were serious enough to let Gregorio know and not care. And care enough that when I started freaking out you calmed me down. I never said I didn't want you, I was just scared to last night and now I'm not." She answered a blush covering her down to her breasts.

Chris kissed her and stood pulling her up with him. "Ok, but you tell me if you want to stop. I'm a big boy I can stop at any time, cold showers do wonders for the soul."

She kissed him again pulling his hands to her ass loving how well her cheeks fit in his big hands. He urged her to jump a little and wrap her legs around him. She did with a moan at the contact of her center against the hard feel of him between her legs. She ran her hands over his back as they kissed and chris moved them to the bedroom. One hand staying under her ass for support the other out to make sure he didn't run her into walls or anything else.

In the bedroom he gently laid her down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her again to make sure she was ok with this and when he received her nod slowly undid her jeans and slid them off. He kissed each new inch of skin he uncovered.

Impatiently when he was done getting her pants off she toed off her socks and lifted her hips and shimmied out of her underwater. Then sat up and started undoing his pants. Chris stared loving the sight of her naked and undressing him. She slid his boxers off right with his pants and when she got them low enough he stepped out and toed off his own socks. She stared at him for a moment before surprising him and leaned forward taking him into her mouth. His breath left him in a rush and his hands went to her hair not sure if he wanted to encourage her or to pull her off. If she kept that up he would be done with round one very quickly. She grabbed his ass and pulled herself down further until her nose was against his skin. Chris forgot how to breath when she swallowed around him like that. She pulled back her tongue swirling over the underside as she went.

"Sonja, I..." he started trying to tell her how good that felt, that he might not last long with this treatment.

She didn't listen before plunging back down over him. Chris's mind was a happy haze no longer able to speak. He tried to warn her though, "I... I..." was all he got out as she went down again. He came for her shuddering and she swallowed around him taking everything he could give her.

He moved to the bed and pulled her up into the middle with him. He rested his head on her breast as he caught his breath.

"You ok?" She asked him a huge smile plastered across her face.

"You are amazing. I'm fine just relearning how to breathe." He said moving up to give her another kiss. His hands where tracing her body learning her curves. His grin told her he had thought of something inappropriate before he said, "I'm glad you like at least one kind of meat." Her covered her mouth in a kiss and bright both of his hands to her nipples thinking she wouldn't like the comment and to distract her.

He started his slow journey down her body again learning the sensitive spots and hitting them wanting her excited and wanting. He teased her nipples until she was gasping for breath before moving on not letting her cum again just yet. He continued down teasing her belly button before moving further he hovered over her center, his eyes on her, letting his breath fan over her. She shuddered her eyes closed before opening them to lock with his eyes. She nodded knowing he was asking if she was ok with the next step. He dove right in, his hands going behind her to hold her hips still. He didn't stop when she shuddered and screamed his name. He loved making her cum for him.

When she was getting close again her hands found his hair from where they had been tangled in the sheets. Her fingers twisted in his hair not sure if she could take more. When she came again chris kissed his way back up her body stopping to play with her breasts again making her moan and shudder and he smiled. He reached over and grabbed a condom from the night stand. He gave it to her making this her decision.

She pushed him over to his back kissing him as she opened the foil packet. Chris watched her roll it down over him loving the feel of her touching him. She surprised him by straddling him and sliding herself down on him. She used his head board for balance and his hands went to her hips to help her stay steady as he thrust up to meet her.

They both moaned and panted when he sat fulling inside her. She flexed her inner muscles and his eyes closed his head laying back, the muscles in his neck straining at the pleasure she was shooting through him with such a small motion. He couldn't keep still any more. He grabbed her hips and helped her rise up slightly and the pulled her back down as he thrust up inside her.

She came first arching her back and grinding herself down on him harder. Her spasms brought him over with her. His arms went around her back and pulled her down to lay on his chest. He kissed her forehead wanting to tell her what she meant to him but knowing that she wouldn't take it well.

She fell sleep as he ran his hands over her back lovingly. He smiled when he noticed that she was a sleep, "I think I do love you Sonja Percy." He whispered to her sleeping form held lightly in his arms.

Gently he laid her on the bed and slid off to take care of the condom not wanting to peel it of later when it would stick like glue. He came back and curled against her back pulling her into his arms. The arm over her side found a breast and held it as he drifted to join her in sleep. He woke first later that morning and woke her with light little kisses over her back, little nips in the dimples right above her ass made her shudder and he smiled.

"Want to shower with me?" He asked her.

She blushed and nodded. Chris liked knowing that when she blushed it went down to her breasts. He pulled her off the bed and led her to his master bathroom and the huge shower he had in there. It had two shower heads. Having showered with women before he knew that if he didn't have his own shower head he wouldn't get much water and freeze. He liked showering with his girlfriends, so he had installed a shower that would work for him. He hadn't had a girlfriend over to his home though, not counting melody as she hadn't been a girlfriend, they hadn't slept together while she was here and she had used the second bathroom. He started the water and wrapped her in his arms trying to keep her warm as the water heated as he saw the goose bumps over her body now they were out of the warm bed.

He made it part way through the shower before pinning her to the wall and kissing her senseless. When he moved down to her breasts she breathed out, "I'm on the pill."

He snapped up straight, his eyes on hers. "Sonja?" He asked making sure she was clear about what she wanted.

"Condoms and showers don't mix and I want you inside me again, right here, right now." She told him.

He smiled and changed the position of the shower heads so neither of them would freeze or drown. "Yes ma'am."

When they were done he washed her tenderly, their bodies in constant contact. She washed him gently too, loving being able to touch him where ever she wanted to.

When they got out chris toweled her dry too, and she smiled at how caring he was being. She handled her hair while he dried off. He got dressed and went out to his truck for her go bag, so she had clean clothes.

"So you want to take fast 8 to watch at your place since we fell asleep?" He asked when she was dressed and ready. "I think we should stop and get I guess lunch someplace before we head over. And maybe go shopping for dinner tonight."

She smiled at him impishly and said, "you know how much I like the muscles, even if we had seen it all I'd be ok watching it again. And yeah we need to eat and go shopping, but let me call Gregorio first make sure she is ok with our plans."

She grabbed her phone and dialed Gregorio.

"So how is chris in bed?" She asked with no preamble.

"Pretty amazing." Sonja answered and pulled the phone away from her ear for the girly squeal that came out of her phone.

"Really, so you guys really hadn't slept together before?"

"Yes really, and no we had not. So we were wondering if you wanted to do a movie night at our place. We were going to go shopping and get something to make dinner too."

"Wanting a chaperone?"

"No, well maybe now since we thought about this before we ah... anyway since you are my roommate we figured we couldn't hide that we were together from you and we were going to try and get you to back off about us sleeping together but that ship has sailed so if you don't want to hang out we can do dinner and a movie here again."

"No bring him over that's fine, I'd love to hang out with you guys. Care if I ask someone over too?"

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone, sure. Let us know if they have anything that either of you can't or won't eat. We are going to go to lunch then shopping and we'll be there."

"It's sorta new, apparently not as new as you two though, and movie night in with another couple is a safe date, not asking too much while allowing for more if it goes that far."

"Yeah, sounds about right for what happened last night just without the other couple. We'll see you in a little bit." Sonja said hanging up.

They went to a hole in the wall place chris had found near his house. He didn't stop touching her and the waitress who obviously knew him smiled and asked them questions like she was his mom. Obviously happy at seeing him so happy with her.

When Sonja went to the restroom the waitress caught her in the hallway and said, "I'm sorry if I'm being personal, but he has been coming in here pretty often for almost a year and I have never seen him so happy, nor has he ever brought anyone in with him."

"Its ok." Sonja said blushing.

From there they went to a grocery store close to her apartment. She walked in front of the cart and he pushed watching her as she walked. They were going to have pizzas. She was buying the stuff she would need to make the crust to insure it was vegan. When she stopped and debated about something chris would come up behind her and give her a little hug nuzzling her neck.

"Sonja?" Came a call and she stiffened telling chris she didn't want to make this introduction. He turned away from what she was looking at moving to the other side of the isle hoping whoever it was hadn't noticed that they were both using the cart.

He noticed a man and a women coming up the isle a delighted look on the mans face, and anger on the woman's. "That is you, Sonja Percy. What are you doing in New Orleans?" He asked nearly bouncing where he stood.

"I'm shopping for groceries, what are you doing in the city?" She asked her voice monotone telling chris she didn't like this person at all.

"Oh look you have pepperoni so you aren't doing your little vegan experiment anymore!" He said not answering her question.

"It's not for me. What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"We are just in town visiting some of my relatives," the woman spoke up her voice cutting like a knife.

"Good, when are you leaving?" Sonja asked her no longer looking at the man. She knew chris had him if she needed it.

"This weekend. We have already been here a little over a week."

"Good, call me if he doesn't get on the plane with you." Turning to him she added, "I'm a federal agent. Harassing and stalking me carries a much higher penalty than it did last time."

She felt chris whip around but glad he was behind them so he wouldn't be added to this mess. She shook her head slightly letting him know to let it go.

"And I'm not some young teenager anymore I know my rights and how to stand up for myself now. I find you anywhere near me again and I'll arrest you. What happened last time is never happening again." She told him, her voice still monotone. She kept it low so only the four of them would hear. She was visibly shaking she was so angry.

Chris wanted to arrest the guy, he was nearly drooling over Sonja. And what she had said to him told chris he had hurt her when she was younger, more than he was charged with. Chris waited until they left the isle and were out of sight before going over and gathering her in his arms. He held her as she shook.

"You can defend yourself, no matter what he did to you in the past. You can kick his ass now. You are stronger now and know procedure. Cuff him and call the team any one of us would be there for you in an instant. You are with Gregorio and me the most. You need help I know for sure I will be there for you and I'm confident Gregorio would say the same." He looked up hearing someone approach them and when he bristled seeing him coming back without the women Sonja froze. "Relax city mouse I got this." He looked up at the man. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, you must be the meat eater. I don't care to talk to you, let me talk to Sonja."

"No, in fact go about 500 yards away. I'm calling a judge friend and getting an restraining order." Chris said pulling out his phone. "Where are you staying and where do her relatives live?"

"Dammit Theo. You heard her, she will have you arrested." Yelled the woman as she ran down the isle toward them. She looked over Sonja still in Chris's arms, chris on the phone and Theo standing defiantly.

"Ma'am can you tell me where you are staying and where your relatives live so that we can be sure to avoid this in the future? Also I'm calling a judge friend and getting a restraining order so you may want to get him out of here."

"You just have to get it renewed country mouse. I have a standing one that is maybe a month out of date."

They both held in their shock when they found out her relatives live in the same apartment building as Sonja and silently were amazed they hadn't had this run in before. Chris was glad he was here with her when it happened.

"Give me your phone city mouse I'll call Roommate and update her and she can call king." He was on hold on his phone and not willing to hang up.

"No I'll do it. Like you said I'm older now and I can kick ass myself." She said loud enough that Theo and the woman could hear her, pulling out of his hug where she had been hiding.

He smiled at her courage and told her, "Yes you can."

"Ah yes judge winters hello, this is Christopher Lasalle of ncis. I was hoping you could reactivate a restraining order for my partner Sonja Percy. Her previous stalker has made his presence known and if he comes near her again I'd like to be able to arrest him." He noticed the woman's slack jawed look and theo's happiness at the name winters. And wondered what was with that.

"Please tell me they are gone." The judge asked and Chris's concern grew.

"No sir that's why I'm calling after bumping into us shopping for team pizza night they won't leave."

"One moment please while I call my daughter about my dumb ass son in law. I told her not to marry the screw up."

"Your son in law?" Chris asked but he was already back on hold.

The woman's phone rang and she just clicked the answer button and handed it to Theo.

"Hello dad." He answered with a smile. After a pause he answered, "of course I knew. But I hadn't planned on a run in at the grocery store." After another pause he said, "I knew where she worked, her team was all over the national news a few months back." Another pause listening his face for redder and redder with anger. "You can not make me go home early, hell you can't make me go home at all." After a brief pause he added, "fine do it. I get around them all the time." This time he took the phone away from his ear and stabbed the end call button.

Chris's call clicked back open, "it's filed, do me a favor and lock him up for a long time. I can then hopefully convince her to divorce his ass."

While that was happening behind chris Sonja called Gregorio with her back turned to them knowing chris had her back.

"Hey, we have a change of plans. want to bring your date to Chris's for our pizza movie night?"

"Suuree? Why?" She drew it out to make it sound like a question all on its own.

"My stalker is in town and while chris was getting the restraining order reinstated he found out where they are visiting it's too close. Would you bring me some stuff? If chris doesn't mind I'll stay with him, if he does mind I'll find someplace else to stay."

"Anything you need send me a text I'll get it all together."

"Thanks, sorry about moving pizza night. I have to call king and let him know. I'll see you tonight."

"Are you inviting pride to pizza movie night? It's you guys second date..."

With a laugh Sonja said, "no, I have to tell him about my stalker being in town and the proximity issue and the current solution."

"You sure about that? I mean you don't think he will figure it out with as explosive as you two have been at the office lately and now you move in even temporarily with chris?"

"Good point, I'll say a friend."

"You know he will push."

"And I'm standing in the middle of the grocery store with my stalker 10 feet away. I think I can make my point."

"This guy has seen you with chris, I assume he used his name when he called the judge. He'll be able to find his house. You guys would be better at a safe house."

"I get your point. Thanks." She ended the call then dialed pride. "Hey king, I have a problem." She started.

"Sonja? You don't normally call me king. What's wrong?"

"Let me start at the beginning and that will explain the name thing. Chris and I were shopping."

"Chris?" Pride asked sounding shocked.

"I'm explaining here just give me a minute I promise it will make sense. Anyway we were trying to talk like you told us to. We were going to have pizza night at the new place with my roommate. So were are out getting what we needed for that. While shopping theo highmore showed up and won't leave. Chris is trying to get ahold of judge winters to reactivate the restraining order. I can't go home because in getting the information the proximity is too close. My roommate is packing for me now and my next call is to find a friends place I can crash at."

"No need to find a friend all three of you are going to stay at a safe house until we get this straightened out. Chris and Gregorio too. He has seen you with chris and knows you live too close putting Tammy at risk too. I'll get a couple pairs of uniforms to hang out at both of your places to make sure he doesn't get the bright idea to trash the places. What store are you at? I'll send a pair of uniforms to pick him up as soon as chris gives them the signal that they have reinstated the order. You two keep shopping, plan for about a week. I guess this will give you two plenty of time to figure out whatever is wrong."

"Thanks king." She answered not taking the bait and telling him what was wrong. She hung up and turned back to chris. "Uniforms are on the way just let them know when it's reinstated."

"It already is. Theo highmore you are in violation of a restraining order. Remove yourself or I will arrest you." Chris told the man keeping himself between Theo and Sonja. As he had the whole time both of them were on the phone, trying to block all sight of her from Theo.

"He reinstated it? I'm his son in law. He can't do that too me!" Theo raged coming at chris fist raised.

"Sir, you hit me or my partner and that is assaulting a federal agent which is a felony. I will arrest you."

"Partners you two looked chummier than partners." Theo spat.

"I don't know how to explain comforting a friend to someone that doesn't understand boundaries." Chris responded. "You have been warned mr highmore. I suggest you leave now."

The woman was pulling on his arm begging him to leave but he opened his mouth. "I just want to talk to her..."

"Theo highmore, you are under arrest for violating a restraining order." Chris said reading him his rights as he grab first one arm then the second cuffing him. Once he had him cuffed chris walked him to the front of the store where the uniforms were just entering. "He was warned twice and refused to leave. I cuffed him and read him his rights." Chris said handing theo over to them. Chris turned to find that Sonja had walked with him for the transfer and smiled at her. "Did we get everything we needed?"

"No, king said safe house, shop for a week, for the three of us, Roommate is coming too. Let's get moving I just want to leave."

"It's ok city mouse he'll be locked up for a few days, that's enough time to get us hidden and safe. He admitted that he only knew you worked here, apparently our team made national news."

They finished shopping as fast as they could before going into head quarters. Pride was going to have someone go get some things from Chris's house for him.

Chris's phone rang as they pulled into the office. "Hello?"

"Chris, hey it's Sebastian. so pride sent me over to get your stuff and I couldn't help but notice the shirt Sonja had on at work yesterday in your living room and that your a bed, Ah, looks very well slept in. Would you like me to bring the shirt along?"

"Are you capable of keeping your mouth shut, if you aren't asked a direct question? I understand if asked out right that you have to give the information you have. Which by the way doesn't have to add up to what you are thinking."

"Umm..." Sebastian started.

"Hang on for a second then." Chris said pulling his phone from his ear and put it on mute. He hung his head and looked at her. "Sebastian found your shirt and we didn't make the bed. I don't think he can keep his mouth shut."

"Crap I knew I was forgetting something." She muttered. "Well then I guess we are telling pride, he isn't going to believe that we just had our first date, not with our issues recently."

Chris clicked off mute and put his phone back to his ear. "Go ahead and bring the shirt and no need to make the bed. Don't go running to pride alright we are going to talk to him. You won't have to keep a secret."

"Oh thank god, you know I talk when I'm nervous." He said before hanging up.

They grabbed the groceries that needed refrigerated and took them into the kitchen calling out to let pride know that they were there. When he joined them chris sighed and asked if they could talk a minute. Pride took him up to his room after making sure Sonja was ok by herself in the kitchen.

At prides curious look chris started, "so something started yesterday I'm pretty sure you aren't going to like..."

"Just started yesterday huh?"

"Yeah, we had agreed to not pursue anything after the Hamilton case, because we had barely held the team together and that needed to be the focus."

"So nothing happened before that agreement?"

"A hug after the tug bomb and a few awkward jumpy moments on her part when we would both reach for a water bottle or something like that."

"So if nothing had been going on with you guys why the tension?"

"That was my fault, sorry. She is the one that shut anything between us down after Hamilton. I just agreed with her because I know she is skittish about feelings. I ah had maybe not told the whole truth about some phone conversations I had letting her hear my half strategically. I was talking to my sister coming into the squad room telling her that we didn't always have to have Cajun, she could pick next time."

"Were you trying for jealous or crazy?" Pride asked with a chuckle.

"Whatever it took, and it worked, we had our first date yesterday. Freaked Gregorio out too, we fell asleep on my couch watching a movie. When she didn't come home, and didn't even appear to have stopped home after work Gregorio was worried and called and woke us up very early this morning. Her prying about feelings with Sonja made us take a left turn that caused me to hang up on her to try and calm Sonja down. So Gregorio already knows and ah so does Sebastian."

"How does Sebastian know?" Pride asked confused.

"He is at my house gathering stuff for me to stay at the safe house..."

"You two slept together and he found something?" Pride guessed and chris nodded not looking at him. Pride stuck his head out his door and called Sonja up.

When they were both there chris squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. Pride could see that they had a strong relationship. "Look I'm not going to tell you that you can't date. There is nothing in the regulations that say agents can't date, its more of an unwritten rule. But I need you two to be professional at work. Nothing Lovey dovey. No inappropriate touches. Act like you used to and that's it. Outside of work is your own time. But here we have a job to do and nothing can get in the way of that, so you two have problems you talk about it and work it out before it causes problems here. Since most of the team knows you might want to consider telling the others so it's not a secret. That does sort of explain Gregorio's bitching about canceling a date. Why don't we make it team pizza night. Give you two a chance to come clean."

They shared a look and nodded. Pride kicked chris out wanting to see how Sonja was doing. She stiffened getting ready to be defensive as soon as pride asked chris to leave.

"Relax Sonja, I just want to make sure that you are fully on board the new place your relationship went. He said you were the one to stop things before."

"Hey he agreed that was a good idea." She complained.

Pride smiled, "he says he agreed because he didn't want to push you."

"Yeah he probably did. He was ready for this way before I was. He told me after the tug bomb that he cared about me. Had this intense hug. Hell he probably would have kissed me if I hadn't bolted."

"No thoughts of bolting now?" Pride asked her watching her intently.

"No, he was a bit of a jerk about his methods but he proved his point. I care about him and I want him in my life."

"Why did you send him in here alone?"

"That was his idea. We didn't see you believing us about this just starting yesterday. He thought since you guys have had such a long relationship that you might believe him alone, if he told you the whole truth."

"Ok tell me about what happened at the store today."

"Theo called out to me and chris pulled back letting me handle it but not going so far away as to not be there if I needed him. You know I didn't ask how he knew to do that. Anyway..." she told pride everything she knew including that chris found out winters was theo's father in law.

"so first step is to file a new restraining order with a different judge in case winters gets his thrown out you are still protected. Let's head down stairs and get the whole team in here to help."

Downstairs pride suggested that they start the pizza dough and sauce. He sat in the courtyard so he could see them working together. He called in the team and slowly they filtered in. Gregorio sat with him as did Loretta when she got there worried about Sonja having a stalker. Sebastian and Patton were working on finding a secure place for the safe house. That would hopefully keep them as far from Theo as possible.

In the kitchen chris turned on some music hoping to try and calm her nerves. He took her hand and spun her around between tossing in ingredients. When the dough was ready to be kneaded he settled in behind her his head on her shoulder and they worked together kneading the dough. She was blushing from what he was whispering in her ear. He kissed her neck and she turtled her shoulders giggling.

"Look at how cute they are together." Lorretta told pride. "Like they have been doing this for a long time."

"According to both of them yesterday was their first date." Pride responded.

"And this morning their ah first time." Gregorio added, "I actually think it's my fault they went that fast." She explained her call this morning and chris hanging up on her, and then her and Sonja talking later that morning.

Sonja turned in Chris's arms kissing him happy that they didn't have to hide right now. She was scared and he was helping her. Most of the team watching them though was starting to freak her out. "Can you make them stop staring?" She asked quietly as she held him close.

"I can try and maybe get the ladies to move but I think pride wanted to see us together make sure neither of us is doing this for some other reason than we have feelings for each other." He kissed her forehead and went out to the courtyard.

"you guys staring like we are monkeys at the zoo is freaking Sonja out. Come into the kitchen and talk to us maybe instead of sitting out here and just staring. She has already had a really emotional day."

As expected Loretta and Gregorio went in and sat at the stools and started talking with Sonja. Pride looked up at him. "Can I have a moment?"

"Sure." He turned back to the kitchen. "I'll be right back, Sonja." She nodded and turned back blushing at whatever Gregorio had said.

"Yesterday was the first date?" Pride asked him in the far corner of the courtyard. "You two look like you have been cooking together for years."

Chris smiled at the note of how comfortable they were with each other. "It wasn't even supposed to be a date. I asked her to come over so we could talk like you asked us to do. I let her scour my kitchen for something she could eat. When she found the stuff for spaghetti we made that, and salad. So I guess this is the second time if you count chopping salad fixins, boiling water for noddles and heating sauce as cooking. I plated her up and then made myself a piece of chicken to add to mine. We talked over food and decided to watch a movie together. Later on the couch she made sort of comment about this not really being a date because I hadn't asked her out." Chris grinned to himself remembering, "so I did. That's it, I'm not leaving anything out here pride. Before last night the only interaction we had out side work was at your bar, with the rest of the team there. Hell during this last case she said that we should maybe retire the mice, then when she called me the wrong one and saved her life she said that she wasn't so sure since they saved her life. That comment is what made me try for more. You want outside confirmation? Call my momma she'll tell you I have been talking to her about Sonja repeatedly pulling back for a while. She'll be excited to hear I finally got her to go out with me. I haven't had a chance to call and tell her."

Pride raised his eyebrows, not saying anything and chris huffed, "she calls me at least once a week and asks questions until she is satisfied she knows everything that is going on with my life." He stopped his phone was ringing and he laughed seeing who was calling him. He showed his phone to pride so he could see it was his mom.

Chris answered it on speaker, "hey momma! I was just talkin about you. How are you feeling? How is Cade?"

"You were talking about me? Why?"

"Just telling someone that you call me once a week and talk about what's going on until you feel like you have learned everything that's been going on."

"Well a momma has to make sure her baby is doing ok. And if I let you decide what to tell me I would never learn anything. Cade and I are fine. He's helping me fix a spot on the roof, nothing to worry about he is a good handy man. So tell me about you baby, any new girlfriends? Sonja finally decide you are good enough for her?"

Chris laughed, "well actually..."

"She did! Oh baby, when? Why didn't you call me?"

"We had our first date yesterday, and then today we had some work stuff happen so I have been too busy to call and let you know. And she was always good enough momma, just scared."

"It's the weekend unless you have a case work stuff doesn't just happen." She pushed.

"Yeah well this did. I'll let Sonja tell you about it if she wants to, you won't push her about it got it. I'll let her know you are curious and she can decide."

"Is something wrong? is she ok?"

"Yeah, but the team is handling it, and she has had an emotional day but she is perfect."

"Wear protection baby I want grand babies but you gotta do things in the right order."

"Mom!" Chris said loudly exasperated, his face flaming he took her off speaker.

"What I am a mom I know how kids are made and I know how you feel about this girl. I know things are going to happen."

Sonja poked her head out into the courtyard hearing his outburst to make sure he was ok. She watched him pace a minute wondering what his mother had said to make his neck so red. Pride was laughing and coming into the kitchen. She walked over to chris and touched his arm letting him know she was there. He smiled down at her and without moving the phone away from his ear leaned down and kissed her.

"She is right there?" His mom asked in his ear.

"I told you were we at work, but not on a case. She was in the kitchen making pizza, I was too until our boss wanted a chat, and then you called."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Well I don't know momma are you going to bring up what you just said to me?"

"Which part?"

"Oh no if you have to ask I'm not letting you talk to her."

"Protection?" She asked

"Yes and?"

"Me wanting grand babies but doing things in the right order?"

"There you go, can you have a conversation leaving all of that out? Not even hinting at any of it. We just had our first date I won't let you scare her pushing for too much too fast." He said that last part so she knew what he was trying to get his mom to back off about.

Sonja nodded and took the phone from him. "Hello mrs. Lasalle." She greeted trying to sound upbeat but missing the mark sounding slightly terrified.

"None of that, call me sue baby girl. And you don't have to be scared of me. I just wanted to say thank you for not crushing my baby's heart."

At her shocked look chris took the phone back, "momma you are a menace tonight, first while you are on speaker and my boss is right here talking about protection and now you made her turn white as a sheet. What did you say?"

Protection Percy mouthed at him and he nodded spinning her like they were dancing back into his arms so he could hold her.

"I just said thank you."

"For what momma?"

"For not crushing your heart."

"Mom!" Chris objected again.

"What? it wasn't on the list of not allowed topics."

"It was implied and you know it. No for the second time today I have hang up with someone so I can talk to Sonja one on one. Bye momma I'll call you when I can."

He slid his phone into his pocket then brought both arms around her rocking them where they stood.

"Does everyone know that you love me but me?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Pride doesn't or he would have already known what was wrong between us and would have believed that yesterday was our first date without hearing mommas shock at the news. I'd bet that Patton and Sebastian don't. Brody probably did she did start the whole work husband thing."

"You have known for that long how you feel about me?"

"No, I'd say Murray's second line and then for sure that I cared about you after the tug bomb."

"And when did care turn to love?" She asked her voice still unsteady.

"I don't know honestly. Things just added up, remember fighting to get invited to boys night. I love that if you wanted to you could hang with the guys. But that you have girls nights too. I love how you put yourself all out there for your team mates, running after Gregorio like you did when she took off with Eva. This one is new but I love how you fit in my arms, how you feel when I wake up and you are there with me. You care about what's right no matter the cost to you personally, though at the time I wanted to bundle you up and hide you from the repercussions, oh and I was so jealous that day that I was having trouble speaking without just grabbing you and kissing you senseless."

She grinned at him, "just a little huh?"

"Yep." He answered leaning down and kissing her again.

"I don't know if I'm there yet, I defiantly care about you. And for a lot of the same reasons you said."

"That's ok, you tell me when you are ready to hear it from me. And when ever or if you are ready to say it back you can. And don't let anyone get in your head about our relationship. That's exactly what it is ours. We decide what we are ready for, and where we take things. Ready to go back in?" He asked her nuzzling her neck. Happy she was ok and not running away from their feelings.

In the kitchen the dough had been laid out on small trays so that everyone could build your own. And everyone was working on that. Chris grabbed the last tray it held two crusts and started making them both pizza. The team laughed and talked over pizzas despite the circumstances glad to be together.

That night at the safe house chris and Sonja fell asleep again watching a movie. her cradled in his arms, her head on his chest and his resting atop hers. Gregorio quietly turned off the movie, snapped a quick picture of them and went to her room. She wondered how soon she would need to find a new roommate.


End file.
